


Field Trip Hideaway

by Ierotrash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ierotrash/pseuds/Ierotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk Frank<br/>Shy Gerard</p><p>They're in the same class and that day they were going on a hiking trip.<br/>Frank and Gerard decide to sneak off while nobody is looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip Hideaway

"Frank?" Gerard heard Mr. White, their teacher, calling from the front of the class.  
He heard a whistle coming from two seats next to him. Of course it was Frank whistling, it just had to be.

"I'd like you to say 'here' when I'm taking attendence, Mr. Iero"   
"Oh, I'm here, babe. Just not happy about it" Frank spit back to his teacher sarcastically.  
A loud sigh slipped could be heard throughout the classroom coming from Mr. White.

Gerard liked to sit all the way in the back of the classroom. Mostly because he hated being "visible" to his other classmates, except for Frank.

Gerard could help but stare at him. He admired the ink that covered Frank's arms. He loved the way he bit the pierced side of his lip. He adored the way he chuckled after pissing someone off. Gerard couldn't stand straight when Frank's hair would play guitar because of the way his face was covered in sweat and hair, or how he performed.

"Gerard?" Mr. White called.  
Of course Gerard didn't hear anything. He was too busy staring at the boy with red and black hair.

"Gerard?" Mr. White releated. This time Gerard noticed. Only because Frank had turned around to look at him when his name was called a second time.

"Oh! I- h- here" he called out quietly whilenhe felt his face flush a bright pink. He loiked over at Frank quickly, and noticed he was biting his lip.

Frank noticed Gerard staring, and wanted to mess with Gerard so he decided to wink at him.  
Gerard immediately turned away and layed his face on the desk. Frank, the little shit, started chucking until his teacher was done called out the name's of the rest of his classmates. 

Since Ray, Gerard, and Mikey have always been hanging out together since like the 4th grade, they planned to sit close to.each other on the bus. Mikey and Frank being friends, Frank decided to sit with them. 

While they were getting onto the bus, Ray and Mikey wanted Frank and Gerard to be stuck together, them knowing how much of a crush they had on each other. 

"Mikey! Wait on a second!" Gerard called out to him while jogging so he could catch up.  
"Sorry bro!" Mikey called back while already sitting down next to Ray.

"I guess we're stuck next to each other. Huh, babe?" Frank said putting his arm ariund Gee and leading him to a seat on the very back of the bus.  
"Is- is it really necessary to sit back here?" Gee asked while being pushed down onto a seat next to Frankie.  
"Yes, Gee, it's always funner in the back" Frank sajd not making eye contact with Gee. 

It was about a 20 minute ride with awkward small talk between the two of them until the bus finally stopped up on dirt road.

Gerard and Frank were sitting until all of the students were finished stepping out of the bus.

Ray, Mikey, and Gerard went to sit under a tree where there was a lot of shade under. Gee could feel Frank walking behind him, until he sat down. 

"Gee, come with me, okay?" Frank whispered in Gerard's ear when kneeling down next to him. 

Gerard would've answered, if he couldn't feel Frank's hot breathe down his neck.  
"Uh..I- I" Gerard stuttered quietly while tryyng to respond to Frankie still kneeling next to him.

"I'll take it as a yes" Frank chuckled and grabbed Gerard's hand.  
Gerard got up and walked behind Frank as he led him father away from the rest of his classmates.

They stopped behind a big oak tree, and were surrounded by lot's more. Nobody would notice them here. Gee wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, yet.

"Don't be so nervous, Gee. I don't bite" Frank put his arms next to either side of Gee while he leaned against the tree.  
"Yeah, well, you are cute" Gerard whispered to himself.  
"You think I'm cute?" Frankie questioned back while leaning closer.  
"Well.. Y- yeah" Gerard said back to him while looking down at Frankie's black converse.

Frank moved him arm under Gerard's chin and slowly lifted his head.  
"I think you're cute too, babe" Frank repeated back. "And ya know, the whole thing with you being shy is kind of a turn on" Frank smirked.

"Is it?" Gerard tried teasing Frank, but obviously failed.  
Frank chuckled and leaned in closer to Gerard.   
Gerard held his breathe while Frank's lips connected with his slowly. 

Gerard was in shock for a few seconds, not knowing what to do next. He slowly started moving aline with Frank, their lips in sync perfectly.

Their kiss lasted about 3 minutes, and Frank finally pulled away. He rested his forehead on Gee's while he smiled with his eyes closed.

"I've imagined this in my head before, but it was so much better in person" Frank talked quitly while still leaning his arms on the tree next to Gerard's sides.

Gerard chuckled, and blushed. "I feel the same way about you. For the longest time" 

Frank stepped back from Gerard, and grabbed his hand. He lead him back to the tree where Ray and Mikey were sitting. 

Frank sat down on the grass, and Gerard sat next to Frankie. Frank layed his head on Gerard's lap and played with his fingers. "You have Pretty artist hands" Frank said quietly and looked up at Gee.

Gee smiled "I love you" he said. "Dork" he added afterwards.

"Wait a second! Did you guys..Are you two..." Mikey said.

"I fucking knew it!" Ray yelled. "You guys finally kissed. Jesus christ that took long enough!" Ray added.

Frank and Gerard just laughed at how they knew before Frank and Gerard did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't that good. It's my first time writing fanfics lmao


End file.
